


Stay With Me

by Myanette



Category: Redacted ASMR
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakfast in Bed, Everyone that hates Vega say 'aye', F/M, Fluff, Go away Vega, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Nightmares, Protective!Gavin, words can't describe how much I love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myanette/pseuds/Myanette
Summary: Freelancer has a nightmare and Gavin's there to look after her. Aka Vega is a/an *insert expletive here* and Gavin will happily hurt him if he harms his deviant again. Take your pick.Female listener. Hurt/comfort
Relationships: Gavin/Freelancer, Gavin/Freelancer listener
Kudos: 4





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> All those in favour of Gavin annhilating Vega say, 'aye'
> 
> AYEEEEEEEE!
> 
> ...okay, happy reading ;0

Blissful nights with his deviant ended the same way it always did, with her falling asleep holding him, and Gavin kissing her softly on the forehead. This wasn’t anything new to him, the sex is something he’d done many times before, the emotions, however...they were new.

She’s capable of making him feel things he hasn’t felt before. Like the time she confided to him about what happened with Kody and how he took advantage of her. That alone was enough to make his blood boil. People like that made him feel sick, preying upon someone's lack of knowledge of a complex world was low.

Gavin swears he's never felt more rage in his entire life than when his deviant told him about Vega and how that asshole threatened her.   
Nevertheless, he's glad she confided in him.

_Very glad._

Laying in her bed, with his muscular tan arms wrapped around her, Gavin loves how warm and soft her skin is against his. With most people, he'd usually leave after the sex because that's all it was. Sex. The thought of doing that to his deviant made him feel sick. 

Thoughts whirled in his head, the Vega situation left him feeling uncertain. No matter what, he won't let anything bad happen to her. He won't

His thoughts are swiftly interrupted by a whisper coming from freelancer, "No...please don't..."

She shuffles and her body stiffens and Gavin realizes that she is having a nightmare. His gaze softens at her trembling body. Being a demon came with many perks, one being able to detect how fast or slow a person's pulse is...and hers kept speeding up.

"Don't touch me...no...don't....I'm not evil...not evil..." Her voice trails of and her pulse gradually start to slow down. Gavin feels her body becoming less stiff and he's overcome by relief. 

Moments later, her eyes flutter open. "Hey, you." 

Gavin kisses her forehead again and she leans into his touch.

Unsure of how to approach this, Gavin took her small hands in his, "Freelancer..." He begins and her heart flutters at how gentle his voice is. "Were...you having a nightmare?" 

For a few moments, she avoids his gaze and doesn't respond. 

"Yes...I didn't wake you up, did I?"

Classic freelancer, always worrying about others before herself. So selfless. He smiled. 

"No, I was up before...do you want to talk about it, we don't have to...but it seemed like it really scared you." 

She sighs, "It was about Vega."

Gavin tenses when she mentions that name. _Vega._

_"He...um..."_

Sensing how nervous and uncomfortable she felt, Gavin took her hands in his and kissed both of them, earning a soft hue of red appearing on her cheeks.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I promise." 

She smiles and continues speaking, "Vega turned up my _...dark threads."_

"He tried to turn me evil, I tried so hard to fight the urge to give in...but I couldn't. I couldn't do it."

"Deviant..."

"I don't want to become evil, Gavin. But deep down, those dark threads of mine will be harder to ignore, especially if he manages to take control of them."

"Look at me." Gavin gently cups her cheek before placing his fingers under her chin and lifting it up so their eyes would meet. "I'd _never_ let that happen. I'll _never_ let him hurt you again, I swear." 

"Gavin..." 

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to stop him." The guilt in his voice tugged at her heartstrings.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. You have nothing to feel guilty about, I didn't tell you. That's on me." 

What is this feeling? Guilt? Rage? Anger? Sadness? Gavin didn't have a clue because he'd never experienced them before, he'd never felt the need to protect anyone until he grew closer to his deviant. She's always there for everyone when they need her, always willing to help...however, when it comes to her problems, she doesn't want to bother anyone. Gavin noticed this. 

"It's not your fault either. As long as I'm here, he won't go near you again, I promise."

And that's a promise he intends to keep.  
....  
  
Golden rays of the sun, shine brightly upon a pair wrapped up in one another, surrounded by messy sheets and clothes on the floor. Gavin would always wake up before his freelancer and liked watching her sleep, finding an odd sense of comfort in seeing her chest calmly rise and fall. The nightmare she had didn't seem to repeat itself after the pair fell asleep again, much to Gavin's relief.

"Morning." Freelancer quietly says.

"Morning, voyeur," Gavin replies, "Food."

That last response confused her, "Oh, are you hungry, I could go make something-

She's interrupted at the sweet sound of Gavin's laughter. She likes his laugh, it's always wholesome and genuine. An innocent melody. 

"Today is all about _you."_

"What-?

"Now, what would you like for breakfast? Pancakes, waffles, ice cream-

"Ice cream? Who has ice cream for breakfast?"

"Trust me." Gavin grins, "You'd be surprised."

"Well...I actually do crave some waffles."

"Your wish is my command, deviant." Gavin, with the use of his magical powers, conjured two plates of pancakes for him and his deviant. Freelancer giggled at the tremendous sight, another thing he loves about her. _Her laugh._

"Breakfast in bed, for my favorite freelancer."

"And a kiss on the cheek, for my favorite incubus."  
She kisses his cheek and grins after. A warm hue of red appearing on his cheeks catches her attention.

"Aw, your blushing." She teases.

"It's...its...just warm in here, that's all-

"Sure it is, now let's eat, this food looks to die for."

The pair share a coy smile before digging into their food. Minutes later, freelancer emerges out of bed, after Gavin cleared the plates with his magic. Her hair was messy as she picked her clothes up off of the floor, the result of last night's escapades.

"Alright deviant." The incubus begins, "You go shower and once you finish, they'll be a surprise waiting for you."

This intrigued her, "What sort of surprise?"

"One you'll like. Now off you go, I'm sure you need to stretch those muscles of yours, especially after what we did last night."

With one last glance, Freelancer headed to her bathroom, wondering what Gavin had planned for her. 20 minutes later, she emerges into her room, wearing a loose light blue towel.

"You never fail to stun me, voyeur," Gavin smirks, glancing up and down her body, "Now, take a seat." He says, motioning to the bed. She sits down and quietly gasps at the feeling of Gavin's breath tickling her neck. "I may be a sex demon but trust me, I can take care of you in other ways besides sex." Sitting directly behind her, Gavin gently places strands of wet hair over her shoulder, providing him with greater access to her back. "Will you let me look after you, freelancer?"

"Yes..."

"Good." Gavin begins to gently massage her shoulders, easing away the tension and slowly making his way down her back, only ever stopping to place sensual kisses on her neck. It was satisfying removing all the tension from her muscles, lifting away some of the knots. Her body, by the time he had finished, was not as tense as it was before. He was glad. She deserved to have that weight taken away.

"Now go get dressed, deviant. Your day has just begun."

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"That's a surprise."

....

"Close your eyes and feel free to hold my hands if you wish to," Gavin speaks.

Without much thought to it, Freelancer closes her eyes and instinctively reaches out for his hands. Butterflies flutter in her stomach when her hands touch his, something so simple yet capable of making her feel so _...nervous?_

"Ready?" H asks.

"Yep."

"Remember to keep your eyes closed, okay?"

"I won't peak, I promise."

"Good."

Seconds pass and soon her bedroom is no longer surrounding them. Not being able to see was made up by the fact that she could use her other senses to figure out where they were. Right now, she can smell a sweet scent that filled the fresh air around her. It was something...familiar. She could feel strands of grass touching her bare legs and hear the calm rustle of leaves dancing and twirling with the wind. Where are they?

"Alright." Gavin smiles, "You can open your eyes now."

Her eyes slowly flutter open and she can't keep a grin off her lips. The pair are surrounded by nature, tall healthy trees, bright green leaves, and crimson red roses. She'd told him about coming here as a child. Part of her couldn't believe that he remembered. "You...you...remembered."

"If it's important to you, it's important to me." 

She chuckles in disbelief, her heart sores and the butterflies in her stomach continued to flutter. "I can't believe I'm here again."

"Well believe it." He reaches out for her hand and she places hers in his. The pair walk and talk as they explored the rose garden. It felt like forever. A beautiful eternity that didn't seem to last long enough, one that neither wanted to end. Both are so caught up in one another that they failed to notice the sky turning grey until the rain began to pour. 

Neither seemed to mind and laughed. While doing so, Freelancer's gaze fell to Gavin's lips. It was her turn to be spontaneous. She moved closer to him and their lips met with an indescribable feeling. His arms wrapped around her waist while hers around his neck. Kissing one another could never get old, nor could that feeling. It was happiness, desire, want, needs, safety, care all in one and it felt amazing. The rain continued to pour and their kiss deepened.

At that moment, all their struggles and worries and fears faded away. Nothing else in the world mattered.


End file.
